Calvin's Campaign
by NMMacc18
Summary: Calvin decides to run for Student Council President so he can use it as a stepping stone to take over the world. Will Calvin win the election fairly, or will he rig it for himself to win? Will Calvin take over the world? Will Calvin actually prevail for once? Probably not, but read to find out! Be sure to read the author's note in the first chapter.
1. Calvin Puts His Hat in the Ring

**So yeah, this is sort of a re-write of my first fic Calvin for President, this one contains a longer story-line, Calvin causing even more chaos than in the original, some more characters are also featured, and Susie and Moe have larger roles than in the original so, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Calvin Puts His Hat in the Ring**

It was another normal, uneventful day at Calvin's school. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Calvin was grabbing his stuff at the end of the day and was heading out to the bus.

"Ugh, another boring day, I wish something exciting would happen around here for once." Calvin said as he trudged on. Suddenly, he saw a sign.

 ** _Want to be on the Student Council? Signup today! Put on a good campaign, and you could win a spot on the Student Council!_**

Calvin looked at this and grinned evilly.

"This takes the cake! If I run for President, and then win through my amazing skills, I could rule the school! And use that as the stepping stone to take over the world!" Calvin said as he put his name down for running for President.

"THE WORLD WILL SOON BE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Calvin said laughing evilly, which caused everyone in the halls to stare at him.

"Heh, sorry, a little sinus congestion, that's all. Heh, heh." Calvin stated before sprinting to the bus laughing evilly. Principal Spittle heard all the laughter, and went to the Student Council Sign up sheets and groaned at what he saw.

 ** _STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT SIGNUPS:  
_**

 ** _1\. Susie Derkins_**

 ** _2\. Moe_**

 ** _3\. Calvin_**

Principal Spittle sighed as he went back to his office.

"This is going to be a long election." He groaned.

* * *

Later, Calvin got off the bus at home, and as usual, he got his usual greeting from Hobbes.

"I'm Home!"

 _ **WUMPF!**_

"I really wish I could come home and not get attacked by a ferocious feline every day." Calvin muttered as he got up and went inside.

"Your just a soil sport, that's all." Hobbes said.

"Alright, you had your fun, now you get to help me" Calvin said.

"With what?"

"I'm running for President for the Student Council. And I need you to help me when it, so i can use it as the first step to take over the world!"

Hobbes groaned, "So dictator basically?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, I'll help you, but once you take over the world, you have to promise me to make Tiger's the official animal of the world, and make me your Co-Dictator." Hobbes said, hoping to strike a deal.

"Deal." Calvin said.

"Now come on! There's posters to be made! Speeches to write! Slogans to be thought of!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes ran up to begin working on Calvin's Campaign.


	2. Calvin's Speech

**Chapter 2: Calvin's Speech**

A few days later, after a lot of work making posters, propaganda, and a speech, it came to the day for the people running to give their speeches. Calvin payed no attention to the other speeches, but when it got to the Presidential candidates turn to speak, he actually payed attention.

"Alright, so now we will here from our 3 Presidential Candidates, first up is Moe." Principal Spittle said as Moe came on the stage.

"Alright, so if you elect me President of the Student Council, I'll make sure order is in store here, I'll be a little nicer, and I'll make sure that if you do something that I deem out of line, you'll get a good old fashioned plummeting, and steal your lunch money as well. So yeah, that's it. Vote for me if you want to live." Moe said in a confident tone as he read his speech.

There was dead silence, only Moe's friends cheered.

"You tell them Moe!" one of them yelled out.

"Alright then, next up is Susie Derkins." Principal Spittle said as Moe walked off and Susie came on stage.

Susie's speech was well more received than Moe's.

"If I become President, I'll make sure everyone gets a good education, more learning opportunities..."

Calvin fell asleep due to the fact Susie's speech went on for a good 15 minutes.

"Wake up twinky, it's your turn." Moe said as he shook Calvin to wake him up.

"And lastly we have Calvin." Principal Spittle said as the entire auditorium was still applauding from Susie's speech. But once Calvin got on stage, everyone stopped.

Calvin cleared his throat, and began his speech. "My fellow students! If you elect me as your President, this school will be a whole lot different. Education will be very different, as you'll learn about stuff that is actually interesting to me, plus, I'll also add more vending machines, and better lunches that are considered grand to me. Also, my awesomeness will be dedicated so you don't need to learn more about respect! So hear me out! Vote for me, and this school will be brought back to the glory it never had! Thank you!"

Nobody applauded.

"Ha! It's so good you can't even applaud! This election is as good as mine." Calvin said as he walked off the stage.

However, Calvin was in for a surprise the next day when he looked in the school newspaper about the election.

 _ **After yesterday's speeches, a poll was taken.**_

 ** _98% said they would vote for Susie Derkins_**

 ** _2% said they would vote for Moe_**

 ** _0% said they would vote for Calvin_**

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY! THIS ELECTION BETTER NOT BE RIGGED!" Calvin cried out.

"It isn't." A random student said.

"Well, uh, I'll prove you all wrong at the debate tomorrow! Then we'll see who will win this election! Me!" Calvin said as he laughed evilly walking down the hall.


	3. Debate Wars: The Calvin Strikes Back

**Chapter 3: Debate Wars: The Calvin Strikes Back**

Calvin waited patiently at a chair on the stage of the auditorium. He was waiting for the debate to start, and he was prepared to do whatever it took to convince people to vote for him.

"And now, we will begin the Student Council Presidential Debate between Susie Derkins, Moe, and Calvin. We will ask 15 questions to our candidates." Principal Spittle said, while sweating clearly on his face, hoping for a normal debate.

"Alright, our first question for you three is: What do you plan to do first if you get elected president?" Miss Wormwood read on a note card she was given.

"Well I wou-" Susie never finished her sentence, as Calvin interrupted.

"I would ship these two chumps next to me of to Alcatraz! Or Siberia!" Calvin stated triumphantly.

"Who you callin' a chump twinky?" Moe said, getting ready to punch Calvin.

"ME! THAT'S WHO YOU BIG GALOOT! ALONG WITH THE SLIMY GIRL! YOUR'RE BOTH CHUMPS!" Calvin yelled out in defense before grabbing a water balloon he had snuck in with him and threw it and hit Moe.

"Oh, your getting it now twinky." Moe said as he swung a punch at Calvin. Calvin dodged and then threw his chair at Moe, to which Moe hit and it went into the seats.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO LUNATICS!" Susie yelled at Calvin and Moe, but it was far too late, Calvin and Moe got into a full out brawl, and the auditorium had to be evacuated so nobody would get hurt, as Calvin and Moe were simply trying to find anything they could throw at each other and try and punch each other. Eventually, Susie had enough, she grabbed a rope, and used it to tie up Calvin and Moe so they couldn't escape.

"GET THIS BIG GORILLA OFF ME!" Calvin yelled.

"Not until you promise you won't do anything stupid like this again." Susie said, trying not to laugh at Calvin and Moe hurling insults at each other while tied up.

Principal Spittle saw the whole thing.

"Hopefully that decides it." Principal Spittle thought to himself, thinking that Susie would win it for sure.

Calvin walked out annoyed. "Well, I guess there's only one way to win this thing now." He said.

"Rig it."


	4. And the Winner is

**Chapter 4: And The Winner Is... Calvin?!**

It was election day for the Student Council Positions. Calvin, Susie, and Moe all cast their votes for themselves, while the rest of the students were casting votes for mostly Susie, while Moe's friends voted for Moe, though nobody else was voting for Calvin. Calvin anticipated this, as he put his plan into action during class.

"And so, in 1960, John F. Kennedy managed to def-"

"COUGH! COUGH!"

"Goodness Calvin, why don't you get a drink of water really quick to help your throat." Miss Wormwood said, not thinking at all that Calvin was up to something. Calvin left, went straight to his locker, and grabbed a bag full of ballots for Calvin. Calvin zipped down to where voting was taking place. Luckily for Calvin, nobody was there, and he dumped all of the ballots for him in the voting box.

"This election is as good as won." Calvin said as he went back to class.

At the end of the day, the votes were counted, and Principal Spittle got a paper with all the votes for all the candidates, and Principal Spittle was reading off the names of the winners for the other elected spots.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the President of the Student Council is... wha- Calvin!?" Principal Spittle couldn't believe what he saw, Calvin had somehow won the election.

 _ **Calvin- 151**_

 _ **Susie Derkins- 150**_

 _ **Moe- 4**_

"Um sorry, I had a little tickle in my throat, but yes, the Student Council President is Calvin. Congratulations to all that won!" Principal Spittle was still dumbfounded, and groaned for a long time.

"HA HA HA! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS! NOW! THE NEW ERA IS BEGINNING! WITH ME AS PRESIDENT! NOBODY WILL STOP ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Calvin cried out in victory, while everyone groaned, knowing that trouble was going to be coming with Calvin as president.


	5. The Wrath of Calvin Begins

**Chapter 5: The Wrath of Calvin Begins**

Principal Spittle was signing some papers when Calvin came in and handed him a contract. A LONG contract, that went all the way out the door of the Principal's office.

Principal Spittle sighed, "I take it I'm supposed to sign this?"

"Yep, just sign it, and we can get things going."

Principal Spittle sighed and quickly signed the contract.

Calvin took a quick look at it, and was pleased with what he saw.

"Alright, clear out your desk, and take your stuff somewhere else, since this is now MY office."

"WHAT?! Calvin, I'm the Principal, I don't need to adhere to your commands."

"Read Section 8." Calvin said as he tossed the contract back at Principal Spittle.

 _ **SECTION 8:**_

 _ **Principal must obey all parts of this contract, and must surrender his office, and school credit card for school purchases. If Principal doesn't adhere, the President will make sure the Superintendent fires the Principal.**_

Principal Spittle sighed, he gave Calvin the school credit card to Calvin, and cleared out the stuff he needed and went to do his work in the Teachers' Lounge.

Calvin grinned, he grabbed the phone in the office and dialed his home, and Hobbes picked up.

"You got the card?"

"Yep."

"Alright good, so I got the things up for the Body Guard and Construction Workers, did you want me to try and order that fast food service for lunch and the vending machines as well?"

"Sure. I'm telling you Hobbes, this is going to be a great day in history."

Soon, Calvin had made several changes, he had successfully tricked all the teachers into leaving after Calvin claimed they had won free cruises to the Bahamas, and had the smartest students in each class start teaching classes. He also made Moe and his friends Hall Monitors and to get any money out of anybody they stopped.

Calvin also had vending machines added all over the school, with all the money going to him, and also started get lunches for students that were extremely unhealthy. At the end of the day, Calvin decided to make an announcement on the PA.

"So I bet you people are upset by the changes. Well if you are, too bad! I am your supreme overlord, and none of you will stop me! Obey me or suffer! BWHAHAHAHAH!"

Principal Spittle sighed, he knew that he had to stop Calvin, but the question was simple.

How?


	6. The Rise and Fall of Calvin: Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Rise and Fall of Calvin: Part 1**

A few weeks after Calvin took control, things were much different at Calvin's school before Calvin took over. Calvin renamed the school to School of Calvin, and was having construction crews build a statue of him, and was also having a company make him a costume of him to be the new school mascot. Calvin also created "The Room".

"The Room" was a room Calvin dedicated to place everyone who defied him. Calvin used the room to hold people in the entire school day when he saw someone disobeying his exact commands, wishes, didn't refer Calvin as his proper title, etc. In "The Room", students had to sit at desks or write on the chalkboards "I will not defy the great ruler Calvin" 10000 times. Among people in "The Room" were Susie and Moe, after they demanded payment for their services, but Calvin refused and had them sent to "The Room".

Principal Spittle had stayed under the radar so he wouldn't become the next victim of Calvin. He had figured out how to take back to school, and was waiting for the person to arrive. Then, he saw the car.

It was him.

The Superintendent.

The Superintendent got out of his car and observed all the work being done on the outside, with the Calvin statue being built, and the sign to the school that he cringed at in disgust.

 _ **Welcome to The School of Calvin!**_

 _ **Founded, Taken Over, and Ruled by His Most Supreme Dictator Calvin since some year that historians will probably overlook since historians are lunatics.**_

The Superintendent walked up to Principal Spittle shaking his head.

"I don't get it Spittle, who is crazy enough to do this to the school? It's sickening."

"Well, there's Calvin..."

"The Noodle Incident Kid?"

"Yes."

"Good grief, let's get inside and take the school back." The Superintendent said as he and Principal Spittle walked inside the school, after a brief searching of TSA officials Calvin had hired guarding the entrance to the school.


	7. The Rise and Fall of Calvin: Part 2

**Chapter 7: The Rise and Fall of Calvin Part 2**

"So what do we do Spittle? I haven't been here that much since I was made Superintendent of the District and you were made Principal many years ago."

"Simple. I need the key to 'The Room' as Calvin calls it, then we can get this plan going." Principal Spittle said as the approached at what was his office, that was being guarded by a body guard Calvin had hired.

"Can I help you two sirs in any way?" The Body Guard asked.

"Tell His Most Supreme Dictator Calvin that we need one of the keys to 'The Room', we need it urgently."

"Certainly." The Body Guard said as he went inside the office, and appeared a minute later with the key.

Principal Spittle ran to "The Room" while the Superintendent explained the situation to the Body Guard.

"Listen up everybody!" Principal Spittle said as he got into "The Room"

"Today's the day we take the school back! Go and find anyone Calvin hired and explain everything! Susie and Moe, I want you two to take down Calvin."

And so the school was sprawling with noise as Calvin was nearing the end of his rein. Calvin was busy reading comic books and thought nothing of the noise, until Susie and Moe busted in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOLTS DOING IN HERE?! YOU MORONS SHOULD BE IN THE ROOM!" Calvin said in extreme annoyance. Susie charged at Calvin, but Calvin dodged it, only to be pinned to the ground by Moe.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU GET OFF ME NOW! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Calvin said as he struggled to break free from Moe.

"Your rein is over twinky, and you're going to get it good." Moe said as he made sure Calvin remained where he was.

"The young man is right." The Superintendent said as he walked into the office.

"Who are you?" Calvin asked.

"I'm the Superintendent, and I am not pleased to what you've done with one of my school's. We are going to have a long discussion very soon with your Principal about this."

"THIS ISN'T _YOUR_ SCHOOL! DOES IT HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT? NO! SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"I also called your parents, and they are coming to have a little discussion with us."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I WAS FRAMED! I'LL TAKE THIS ALL THE WAY TO THE SUPREME COURT IF I HAVE TO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Calvin yelled as Moe and Susie made sure he didn't escape. Meanwhile, his parents pulled up to the school and could here Calvin's outbursts and saw what chaos Calvin had caused.

Calvin's Dad sighed, "I don't even WANT to know what he did this time."


	8. All's Well Doesn't End Well for Calvin

**Chapter 8: All's Well Doesn't End So Well for Calvin**

Calvin sighed, he was busy working in what used to be "The Room." The Superintendent and Principal Spittle, rather than expelling him, decided to give him an in-school suspension for the rest of the year, and during that time he would spend all day working on essay's, papers, projects, etc. He also was going to have to write a 5-page apology letter and present it to the entire school. Calvin's Parents decided to not punish Calvin any further, believing the punishment fit the crime.

Calvin sighed, not only did he lose his position as Student Council President, he was banned from competing in any election of any sort ever again, and to make matter's worse, well for Calvin at least, Susie and Moe where named Co-Presidents as a result of Calvin's chaos.

One day during his suspension, Calvin went to the next thing on his list, and was annoyed at what he saw.

 _ **Write a 3 Page Essay on Why Living in a Democracy is Better than living in a Dictatorship**_

"I HATE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH! I'LL TAKE IT TO THE SUPREME COURT ONE OF THESE DAYS! THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY! I HAATTEEEE YOOOOUUUU PEEEOOOPPPLLLLEEEEE!" Calvin yelled at the top of his lungs in annoyance.

Nobody heard this except the Superintendent and Principal Spittle, who simply just laughed before going back to deciding a new disciplinary system for the District.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there's a re-write of my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for Calvin and Hobbes' Day Off! Coming in the next couple of days!**


End file.
